


Depressing

by CaptainLydiaHarkness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Anorexia, Bisexual Dean, Eating Disorders, F/F, F/M, Fist Fights, Friends to Lovers, Gay Castiel, Hate to Love, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Mental Institutions, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rape/Non-con Elements, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Sexual Assault, Suicide Attempt, Therapy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 04:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3923794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainLydiaHarkness/pseuds/CaptainLydiaHarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since his soon-to-be-step-father kicked him out of the house, Castiel has been bounced from hospital to hospital trying to get help for his depression. None have helped. But, when he is checked into his fifth mental hospital, Laurel Heights, he makes new friends that make him want to die a little less. What he can't understand is why Dean Winchester, perfect jock cliche, is there at all.  </p><p>Dean/Cas AU<br/>Trigger warnings for some content.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Depressing

**Author's Note:**

> Me: "What would you call a story about mentally ill kids or people in a psych ward?"  
> My brother: "Depressing."
> 
> Inspired by my best friend's stay at Laurel Heights and what little I know about mental hospitals.

Castiel stared forlornly out window, head pressed against the glass, watching trees and pavement and other cars roll by. The song in his ears faded for a second when his phone chimed, letting him know he got a text. He tapped the message.

 

**Meg: ~Hey. How close are you to the hospital?~**

 

Castiel looked around him, he had no idea where he was, and, it was evident that his father didn’t either.

 

**Castiel: ~Not sure. We don’t know this part of town.~**

**Meg: ~Okay. Let me know when you get there~**

**Castiel: ~I will.~**

He sighed and put his phone back down in his lap. He didn’t want to go to another hospital. He just left a hospital where he had been for almost two weeks. His father assured him that this one would last at least three months. Just great. A whole three months locked in a facility full of crazies.

 

According to Castiel’s chart he has chronic depression, anorexia, and suicidal tendencies. All of which meant that he was the perfect candidate for in-patient mental care. The last place, Roswell, wasn’t so bad. He even made some friends. But he was just so tired, he just wanted to go home, but he couldn’t. His mom’s boyfriend, Crowley, didn’t want him around. Crowley had given his mother two choices, send Castiel to a hospital, or get thrown out of the house. His mother chose the first option.

 

He gave his father a sidelong glance. His name was Cain Novak, he was a tall, fairly good-looking guy who was responsible for impregnating Castiel’s mother which resulted in his birth. Other than that, he didn’t know much about the man. They didn’t really talk. Even when he was little, and his parents were still together, him and his father never got on. Lately though, his mom has been forcing the relationship more and more, even making Castiel spend a few weekends at his tiny apartment every other month. Cain met his son’s eyes and Castiel quickly looked away, pretending to be interested in the view outside the car.

 

They were really lost. Like- more lost than usual, even for the city. It took them almost another hour to get to the hospital. When they got there, Castiel looked at the building wearily. It wasn’t much, nothing impressive. Just a one story yellow brick building with a grimy teal sign that read ‘Laurel Heights’ in practical font outside the door.

 

Castiel didn’t bother to take his bags inside. He knew that paperwork would take a while. He just followed his dad inside and headed for the nearest restroom. He stepped inside the cramped bathroom. The door didn’t lock, or even really close all way, but at least it smelled nice. He texted his best friend.

 

**Castiel: ~We are here. I have to go now. I love you.~**

**Meg: ~Okay~**

 

Castiel stuffed his phone back into his pocket and sighed with relief because he had been holding that pee for over two hours. His phone chimed again…Then again. He figured Meg was saying something like ‘I love you too’ or ‘text me as soon as you get out’ or something like that but a few seconds later it chimed again, and then again. Castiel had just finished washing and drying his hands when there was a knock on the bathroom door. “One seco-.” He called, pushing the door open. He blinked in surprise. “Oh my god, what are you doing here!” He asked Meg, rushing to hug his best friend. She was shaking violently in his arms and Castiel looked at her in confusion. “Why are you shaking?”

 

Meg made a slightly strangled sound that was somewhere between a sob and a laugh. “I don’t know, I don’t know!”

 

Cas pushed the dark hair out of his friend’s face and tucked it behind her ear. “Just- Calm down, okay?”

 

Meg nodded forcing the tears back. “I’m good, I’m okay.” She smiled.

 

“Did your mom bring you?”

 

Meg shook her head. “My dad.” She said, and Castiel raised an eyebrow. Meg laughed. “Yeah, I know, but he was really awesome about it. We were waiting in the parking lot but I didn’t see you pull in.”

 

“We weren’t in the truck. Cain drove me.” This time it was Meg’s turn to raise an eyebrow. She looked around, eyes landing on the grey haired man sitting in one of the chairs in the corner filling out paperwork. “How long were you guys out there?”

 

“About forty five minutes.” She said. “I thought you were way closer.”

 

“We got lost. Cain doesn’t know the city too well.” Cas explained.

 

“Ah, okay. So, how’re things?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “Pretty shit, actually. I don’t want to be here. I’m so fucking tired of hospitals.”

 

Meg nodded slowly. “Why can't you just go home?”

 

“Crowley… He doesn’t want me at the house and… Him and Mom are fighting all the time… I’d just make it worse.”

 

“What? Why doesn’t Crowley want you around?”

 

“I sort of went off on him last month… He threatened to throw me out. Both of us, actually.”

 

His best friend frowned, her black lipstick somehow making her look even more concerned. “What about your dad?”

 

“What about him?”

 

“Why can’t you stay at his place?” Meg clearified.

 

Cas snorted. “It’s a one bedroom apartment out in the middle of fucking nowhere. To be honest, I’d much rather live here.”

 

“My dad said you could stay with us… but you’d have to have money to pay for your own food and stuff.”

 

Castiel shook his head. “Your parents can barely afford two kids as it is…”

 

“I know.” Meg said sadly. “We just really want to help, ya’know?”

 

“I know.”

 

There was a beat of silence. “How’s the boyfriend?” Meg asked, calling him ‘the boyfriend’, a title she had so affectionately taken to calling him a few months ago after they met for the first time. Basically, they hated each other.

 

“He’s good I guess. I mean, I haven’t had much of a chance to talk to him since I’ve been in Roswell.”

 

“Yeah… How was Roswell, by the way?”

 

“Not bad, I met a few cool people.”

 

“That’s cool.” Castiel could tell she wanted to hear stories but he was too tired. Tired of talking. He walked over to where his dad sat, hunched over a coffee table filling out medical forms. “Need help?” He asked.

 

Cain looked up, a slight frown on his face. “I was going to let you talk to your friend.”

 

Castiel shrugged. “I can talk and help at the same time.”

 

Cain nodded, handing him a few papers. Meg sat down in a chair beside Castiel.

 

“So what’s been going on with you? How’re things at school?” Castiel asked Meg, not looking up from the paper.

 

“Fine. Boring. Not much has happened.” She says wearily. “Oh, Sarah and Abbadon broke up.”

 

“Saw that one coming.” Castiel muttered. Meg nodded in agreement.

 

Cain cleared his throat. “Don’t mean to interrupt, but… For your list of contacts, what would you like me to call Crowley?”

 

Castiel shrugged. “Step dad I guess.”

 

“Oh… Okay.” Cain sighed, scribbling it down. “And would you like Meg on the list?”

 

Castiel looked to Meg who nodded enthusiastically. “Yes.” Cain marked it down.

 

Meg’s phone beeped loudly and she pulled it out of the pocket of her black leather jacket. “Shit.” She mumbled, typing a quick response. “I have to go. Dad wants to beat the traffic home.”

 

“Oh, alright. I’ll walk you out.”

 

The two friends stood up and walked together back to Meg’s car. It was a large silver SUV and Meg’s dad, Alistair, sat in the drivers seat talking to someone on the phone. He waved to Castiel, smiling briefly before going back to his conversation. “I love you so much.” Meg said, hugging Castiel tightly.

 

“I love you, too.” Castiel whispered into her hair. “I’ll text you when I have free days. Maybe we can meet up and go shopping somewhere.”

 

“Free days?” Meg asked, pulling away to look at his face.

 

“Yeah. I get a day every couple of weeks where Mom or Cain can check me out for a few hours.”

 

“That’s awesome. Okay, well have your mom text me and tell me how to contact you while you are in there, too.”

 

“I will.” He assured her.

 

Meg nodded. “Okay, I really do have to go.” She said hugging him again. “I love you.”

 

“Love you, too.”

 

Alistair honked the horn and they separated. “Bye.” Meg whispered, before hopping into her dad’s SUV and speeding off.

 

When they were finally out of sight Castiel sighed, slumping his shoulders. He missed her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comment if you liked it

**Author's Note:**

> New chapter in December~


End file.
